1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic trimming/printing apparatus for automatically trimming, based on trimming data, frame images formed on film and printing the frame images on a photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
APS (Advanced Photo System) film which has appeared on the market recently has a magnetic recording layer formed thereon for recording information for use in time of printing, such as trimming information, print sizes and surface conditions. Thus, one may record information such as trimming information, print sizes and surface conditions on the magnetic recording layer while looking at a projection of developed film. The trimming information is passed along with the film to a photo processing agent when ordering prints. In the case of film without such a magnetic recording layer, printing information may be recorded on a recording medium such as an IC card to order prints. The photo processing agent must read trimming data from the recording medium given by the customer, and manually operate the negative mask and lens of a printing apparatus based on the data to print one frame after another. Compared with the ease of receiving the trimming data, the trimming process imposes a heavy burden on the operator of the printing apparatus.
To eliminate the burden of the operator in manual trimming processes, a mechanism may be employed for automatically controlling movement of the auto negative mask based on the trimming data received. However, a mechanism for moving the auto negative mask in two-dimensional directions is complicated, and gives rise to the problems of increased cost and low operating rate.